Pokespe Cruise
by Lcp56
Summary: What i think would happen if the dex holders went on a cruise. Shippings inside.
1. Chapter 1

What i think would happen if the dex holders were on a cruise BTW i know this chapter is short but there will be a LOT of them.

* * *

Greens P.O.V.

Green had just exited the vermillion port and was anxious to get back to his gym in viridian city and reflect on his training to get even stronger.

Although he was one of the elite trainers, Green needed a short, 2 day break.

That was all he wanted.

He dug into his pack, to find the ball that contained his first ever pokémon, charizard.  
Charizard, being a flying type, would fly him back to viridian, naturally.

Within seconds, Green had found the pokéball slightly warmer then the rest and began to fish it out of his pack when he noticed a quiet beeping sound ,emitting from his pocket.  
A call on his Pokégear and he had no doubt who it was from.

Blue had called him exactly 28 times during the course of his 3 day trip to visit his former mentor, Chuck, in Cianwood city and to check out the new safari zone.  
Every call he had actually answered had been about her crazy plans to "Make Red realize his inner feelings for Yellow" and things of that manor.  
As a result, Green had powered off his phone 3 hours into his vacation and just turned it on during the cruise back.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Greenie!"greeted blue excitedly"did'ya miss me?"  
"If by miss you, you mean feel like getting my machamp to crush my 300$ custom Pokégear because someone wont stop calling me, then yes, i did miss you."  
"Awwww you did miss me!"she cooed.  
Pesky woman..."Green muttered through clenched teeth"Blue what do you want?"  
"I want to tell you about a proposition!"

Green immediately hung up his Pokégear.  
He did NOT want to be apart of another one of Blue's crazy schemes.

He once again dug into his pack to retrieve the containment sphere that held his flaming ,dragon-like pokémon.

As he released his charizard, he heard some shouting his name.  
He spiralled around and viewed a young looking ,blonde girl running towards him ,straw hat in hands.  
It was Yellow.  
She closed in on him and when she noticed he was waiting for, her she slowed to a halt.  
Yellow was panting,so Green waited for her to catch her breath and then he began to listen.

"Green!All the dex holders are staying the night in vermillion and then, tommorow, going on a cruise!"  
"Great."said Green, showing no emotion at all.  
"Your invited!"  
"I don't have any money on me."he lied, trying not to go on the cruise.  
"You don't need any!All the professors are paying for it!"  
'That was odd' thought Green 'gramps didn't mention anything about a cruise.  
Then again I did have my phone off...  
"Everybody's gonna be there?"asked Green, obviously hoping Blue wasn't.  
"Everyone except Blue."

The corner of Green's mouth curled up into a smile"count me in."  
"Great!Everyone's waiting in the P.C. ,C'mon!"she said, happily gesturing for him to walk to the Pokémon centre with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter... Enough said!

* * *

Silvers P.O.V  
Blue had been hyping the cruise for a few weeks now, as Silver was feeling the complete opposite towards it.  
He didn't want to be near anyone right now, let alone be living with them for 2 weeks.  
But Blue was so excited for everyone to go and Silver really didn't want to disappoint her.

She was like a sister to him, when they were forced to train under the mask of ice, during the final battle, years later, and everywhere in between.  
She'd been there the worst of times and...well, just the worst of times.  
Still...Silver loved her.  
(Editors note-Silver loves Blue like a sister.)

All the Pokédex holders except Blue, Yellow, and Green were there,at the Pokémon centre, doing they're own thing.  
Silver glanced at Gold and Crystal bickering about one of Gold's smart-ass remarks or something Silver didn't know about.

The second possibility was unlikely.  
Although Gold annoyed the crap out of Silver, he and Crys (excluding Blue) were still his best friends and knew tons of things about one another.  
Gold would have surely told him something about him and Crystal ,unless...

No, neither one of the other Johto dex carriers would do anything like that.  
Or so he thought.

Silver decided to take his mind of of the subject, if he was going to have to go on this cruise, he might as well enjoy it as well as he could.  
He glanced down at the "invitations" Blue had sent out.  
They weren't invitations as far as any of the dex holders knew, it was basically mandatory and there was no use trying to miss one of Blues get togethers.  
On the front of it had an artists rendering of what the cruise liner would look like in the evening sun.  
A beautiful piece of art , the marigold sun sky mirrored on the deck which was lined with sun chairs, a pool, shuffleboard areas, tennis courts, smoothy bars, and of course, a casino, in which Gold would no doubt sneak into.  
Inside, it had a brochure for their rooms, key cards, boarding tickets, and a note from Blue on who would be in what room.

Apparently, everyone would be staying in room classified by regions.

Room 1-  
Red-Green  
Blue-Yellow

Room 2-  
Gold-Silver  
Crystal

Room 3  
Ruby-Sapphire  
Emerald

Great, he was Gold and Crystal who would arguing the entire trip.  
On the other hand, in theirs and the Hoenns trios room, their was a master bedroom, and then another room, a smaller, yet comfy suite in which he could stay in.

"-lver."

Silver snapped out of his trance like state.

"SILVER!"

Silver narrowed his eyes and looked up.  
Standing in front of him was a small, male with his blonde hair, shaped up like a crescent moon with an emerald just bellow it, and shining, dark green eyes, fixated nervously on him.

"Um...hi..."mumbled Emerald nervously  
"Hey."Said Silver coldly.  
"Uh...do you think we could maybe...ummm...switch rooms (if you want...)?"  
"Why?"  
"Um, i was hoping that Crystal would let me become her ermm... Assistant?"  
"You do realize thats incredibly creepy, right?"  
"Soooo?"  
"Whats in it for me?"  
"The virtue of generosity?"  
"Bye."said Silver, getting up from his chair starting to walk towards Gold, who was now sipping a PokéCola and munching on a PokéKing deluxe cheeseburger.  
"WAIT! 2 MOSSDEEP EXCLUSIVE DIVE BALLS AND 300 POKÉ!

Silver turned around ,newly formed grin on his face,"Done deal."


	3. Chapter 3

My two fav characters' Ruby and Sapphire and my absolute fav ship-franticshipping! thanks 4 the reviews!

"Sapphire, tell them i don't own Pokémon."

"Lucas doesn't own Pokémon!There!Ya happy?"

"yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Sapphires P.O.V

Sapphires hotel room was as just as luxurious as the TV commercial advertised.

A plasma screen 52" TV, A large kitchen with plenty of fancy silverware ,expensive dishes (which Sapphire would more then likely never use.) and many, many appliances, a view over looking the Vermillion sea, and of course, room service.

That all would have been amazingly fun if she didn't have to share it with Ruby.

'This is all Blues fault' thought Sapphire.'She organized this whole thing and just had to stick me with Ruby.'

Ruby and Sapphire were now inside they're room, Ruby inspecting all of the "elegant" decorations the room had to offer while Sapphire had ordered 3 family sized room service pizzas and had begun jumping on the bed.

When Sapphire had settled down a bit, and Ruby had finished his final "review" of the final ornament, a roman numbered, old fashion, worn out looking clock, they both laid down on their beds.

Sapphire remembered what she had planned and immediately snatched the remote off of hers and Ruby's shared bedside table and turned on they're colossus TV to channel 27, the battle network where they were having a new episode of Gym Leader Profiles, featuring hoenn's coolest one.

Brawly, the Dewford town's resident fighting-type expert.

The program had just started and the intro had just ended setting a cue for the commentary to begin.

"Hey guys!Today were looking in on the gnarly wave-riding fighting leader, Brawly!Dewfords very own battle guru!"

"Hey!There's a Verdanturf Super-Rank contest on!"Argued Ruby in a loud and P. voice.

"So?"

"I want to watch!"

"Well I wanna watch this so too freakin' bad!"

"Who'd wanna watch a guy who makes Pokémon, graceful creatures of nature, beat on each other mercalissaly?!"

"Who'd wanna watch these Pokémon get beautififeried up by prissy wussies?!"

"Anyone but someone who watch living creatures hurting each other."said Ruby, firmly.

"OH YEAH?!WELL...um...uh...er...Ah!You're a huge wuss!"

Ruby held his hands in the air in surrender.

"Forget it!Theres no sense arguing with a a barbarian!"

Sapphire clenched her fists and was ready to sock Ruby fight in his jaw when there was a knock on the door.

"ROOM SERVICE!"Sapphire cried happily,bounding from bed, forgetting about Ruby's remark.

Sapphire charged the fee to the room and began chowing down.

"Um...Sapphire, I don't suppose you ordered a vegetarian pizza with glutton free crusts?"Sapphire snorted.

"No."she said in a Haha-I have something and you don't! Voice.

"Well, can I still have a slice?"

"No"she said in the same voice but less clearly due to the fact that her mouth was completely full of meat lovers+5 more topping pizza.

"Fine."said Ruby, pulling out a fashion magazine.

Sapphire scarfed down the pizza's in a matter of minutes and jumped

back into bed to watch the rest of her program.

After it was over, Sapphire changed into some P.J.s, which were a white tank top and some red plad pyjama pants.

She leaped into bed, and shut her eyes.

Ruby, who had also changed into some P.J.s, turned off his lamp.

"Night, Sapphire."

"Meh."replied sapphire, shutting her eyes and dozing off.

Sapphire woke up in bed, in a cold sweat.

She looked over at they're alarm clock, it read-3:00 AM

She had just had an awful nightmare.

Everyone was having a great time on the cruise, swimming, tanning, and relaxing when the sun had become blocked out by a large green, serpent-like dragon Pokémon and day turned to night while everyone froze but her.

A turquoise and red Pokémon flew in and landed in front of her, breaking the floor it landed on.

It was a Salamence, the only Pokémon that truly scared her.

The large dragon Pokémon raised it's claw up, ready to attack, when she woke up.

Sapph was terrified.

No way she would get back to sleep.

Unless...

Sapphire quietly got out of her bed and crept into Ruby's.

She cuddled into him and closed her eyes.

"Goonight, Ruby."she said quietly


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal's P.O.V

Crystal stormed out of hers, Gold's and Rald's(whom she thought would be rooming with the other hoenn dexholders.) room, fuming mad.

She clenched her teeth and headed towards the Hoenn trio's room,which was located just down the hall from her own.  
When she arrived, she knocked furiously on the door, steam practically filtering out of her ears.

The door creaked open, little by little as she noticed Ruby, Peering at her through said crack.  
He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door fully, exposing Silver in the background, on his bed, looking deep in thought, but still, glaring.  
"What are you doing?! Get in, Just c'mon!"he said, sounding and looking paranoid and frightened, as he forced her into their room, quickly slamming the door.

"Wheres Sapphire?!"demanded Crys, angrily.  
Silver glanced up, but still remaining in his position.  
Ruby looked down at the mention of his "friend's" name.  
"Um...you see...she kind of...uh, how do I put this..."he stuttered in a small voice.  
Ruby paused.  
The feminine boy gulped, looking rather ashamed.  
"Slept with me."

Silver sat straight up, as the capturer gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.  
All of her anger drained out, being replaced bewilderment.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! You lost your virginity?!"

Everyone in the suite turned to the door.  
The voice belonged no doubt to Gold, making Crystal fill up with rage ,once again.  
The golden eyed boy opened the door and was now grinning and chuckling to himself.

"NO! She literally slept with me!Nothing else!"  
"What the fuck are YOU doing here?"shot Crystal to Gold.  
"Well... I was heading to the casino, but-"  
Crystal shoved Gold out of her path and fumed out the door.

She stormed through the hallways that were decorated with nice carpeting, stylish and chic wall paper and the occasional chandelier, to yellow's room.  
There weren't many people on board due to the fact that they had pre boarded, and that was probably a good thing for Crys right now.  
She eventually found her senior's room and began banging on that door.  
Yellow casually opened the door, at the exact time the Johto girl stomped in.

"Um... Crys? You kinda barged in here without an explanation...anything you 'wanna maybe talk about?"asked Yellow, in a partly shy voice.  
Crystal clenched her fists and gritted her teeth once again.  
'Oh yes. There. Is.'thought Crys.  
"Uh hey Crys, you didn't really...answer my question..."  
"Gold."she said through clenched teeth.

Yellows eyes widened as she headed towards the Prof.'s assistant.  
Gently grasping her shoulders, guiding her to an other, larger room, onto a bed where she motioned for her to sit with her.

"Crys... You can open up to me."she said in her calming and collected voice.

"Well for starters, Gold COMPLETELY ignored me when I told him to comb his hair and just RAN away when I told him to hurry up, and when we finally made it onboard, and to our room, he put up POSTERS of the lavaridge swimsuit models and just flat out refused to take them down, even though I told him to a THOUSAND TIMES!"  
she took a breath.  
"And then he told me to loosen up or my ass would get too big and he'd be tempted to just GRAB IT and then Rald told him to stop insulting him and then he called him an unorthodox midget and then Rald started hitting him and NOW Gold's GAMBLING!"she screamed, gaping for air like a makigarp out of water.

"Uh, Crys,I hate to break it to you but... 'sounds to me like you might kinda like him.

"WHAT?!"

"Well you care about him enough to get him to comb his hair and help him be ready and on time and try to make him stop gampling and then you got jealous when he put up pictures of super models.

"I really think you like him."

At this point, Crys had calmed down quite a bit.  
"No... I don't...I can't!"  
"Crystal, I know you do."  
"I guess I...kinda do, just a little...even though he still annoys the crap out of me."

Yellow chuckled.  
"Well, acceptance is the first step according to Blue..."  
"Like you've always accepted your likeness for Red?"teased Crys, to the now blushing Yellow, then punching her in the arm playfully.  
"Just kidding."said Crystal, beginning to giggle, herself.

Yellow stopped blushing and began smiling as well.  
"Y'know, Yellow, I'm glad I talked about this to you...Sapphire would've just said 'I can punch'm out for ya!' And she means well but... Your just incredible.  
Yellow smiled a final time from her friend's praise.  
"Just... Thank you."

Green P.O.V  
The rushing wind continuously whipped into Green's face,but he was determined to not let it slow him down.  
Out of the corner out of his eye, he saw Red, rushing towards the ship, just as determined as himself.  
"DAMN IT! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"screamed Red, turning his head towards Green, and then back forwards.

Green knew the Fighter was right, and quickly formulated a plan.

"RED!"SEND OUT AERO!"He yelled over the rushing wind, pulling out his Charizard's Pokéball, releasing the menacing beast.  
"what?Why?what-OH!"he mumbled, obviously realizing Green's plan and released his Aerodactyl.

Almost in complete sync, the hopped on their flying companions, who sped up immensely, flying through the sky.  
They quickly closed in on the entering gates, and then landed, calling back their team members.

They scanned their tickets and slowed down on the bridge leading to the ship.  
"Heheh!"laughed Red nervously, slowly calming down."we really dodged a bullet there!"  
Green didn't reply out of sheer "shell shock" though his demeanour or posture didn't show it.  
"Well, I guess theres no more trouble for 2 weeks! Just fun in the sun!"  
"I guess..."

"I wouldn't count on that Greenie!" Responded an all too familiar voice...


End file.
